


The date (of sorts)

by actualwhirl



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen, I tried to make it as gender neutral as possible, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 09:26:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7527346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualwhirl/pseuds/actualwhirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's the next part in my writing for my cyborg ninja bb</p>
            </blockquote>





	The date (of sorts)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading it if you liked it send me an ask to my tumblr @genjisbut

It started out like any other normal day. Genji was going over to his lovers house because they had a date today, [Name] was getting ready when she heard the knock at the door.  
'I'll be right there' name said as they walked to the door.  
"I hope I'm not early and their ready for the date". Genji thought as he waited for them to open the door.  
'Ahh jiji how are you, on this fine day?' name asked as their lover walked into their residence, he admired the way it looked, it reminds him of his lover.  
'I'm fine 私の小さなバニー.' Genji replies as he begins to half smirk. You have a plan on how to kiss that gorgeous half smirk of his.  
"did he really call me his little bunny?" You thought to yourself as you went to get him something to drink (he frequents often).  
'ちょっとニンジン王子 your drinks on the table I'm going to finish getting ready for our date' Name says as they walk towards their bedroom.  
'ああ、私は彼らを愛し' Genji says as he grabs his beverage and sits back on the couch.  
、ヽ｀ヽ｀、ヽTime skip、ヽ｀ヽ｀、ヽ  
The lovely duo was out and about looking at the scenery around them.  
'Ahh the way the Sakura blossoms fall is so cute this time of year' Name said as genji walked right besides them debating on holding their hand.  
'Not as beautiful as you ダーリン' Genji says as name walks over to the perfect spot to view the blossoms fall.  
'ahh to be young again' said some random person who happened to be walking by at the same time as Name kisses genjis half smirk. (because gosh darn have you seen it) Name and Genji both blush and turn away but then they look back at each other and decide to call it a day and head back to Names place (they didn't feel like dealing with handsoap so yea).  
'Are you going to stay tonight?' name asked as they returned to Names residence.  
'Only if you wish 私の太陽' Genji says as he lays down next to his lover.


End file.
